Hidden Wills
by Harmonie1
Summary: It doesnt look like all the enemies are gone, the worst enemy is one of their clsoest friends. But watch out he knows your weaknesses


HIDDEN WILLS  
  
Chapter 1- Secret Sin  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters some 1 else does, like J R R Tolkien or themselves.  
  
  
One of the members of the old fellowship that were the destroyers of the ring, sat by a window in The Prancing Pony, watching the rest of the old fellowship (the ones that survived) pass by treading over the cobbled path.  
  
He sat deviously in his black cloak with his face covered with only the light of the near by fire making out his twisted shape.   
  
He thought to himself * They think its all over The Earth is safe, but when I finish they'll know that that quest was just the beginning. Old man you are very clever not one of the little runts suspected. How clever it was to kill off your main enemies like Sauron and Sauruman. Now the world shall be mine, they will tremble with fear and the fellowship, ahh well it is something wickeder than the claws of death that they shall live through for the rest of their lives and well who would have thought that I their supposed ally, friend, a member of their precious fellowship. I know their weaknesses I know their strengths I know them for I have studied them, and without them knowing it I shall be their END!!!  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"What is your business?"  
  
"My friend the gathering is just about to proceed."  
  
" I will be there, I just have to prepare something."  
  
  
Later on that evening   
  
"Have you seen Sam? " Frodo asked  
"I think so why?" Merry answered  
"I saw him a minute ago, I was just wondering where he went. Do you know?"  
"He left with Gimli!"  
At that moment Legolas ran in, " Friends Sam is dead, he has been captured by the claws of death, he is strung up with fiendish rope, nothing may be done for him now!" Everyone followed Legolas outside to see Sam hanging from the tree.  
  
"Will you be alright Frodo, shall we leave you to be in peace with him."  
  
"Where is Gimli?" Gandalf asked  
  
"Sam is dead, Are you sure, he's he's he's really he's really.." Pippin wept.  
  
"He cannot be, it cannot be, why him, why now WHY?!" Merry became overcome with tears.  
  
"Maybe the beast that murdered our dear Sam, also has captured and taken Gimli too."  
  
"Now little ones, you stay and get Sam down from the tree, while Gandalf and I search for Gimli." Legolas suggested.  
  
Gandalf went outside and started talking to this bird, " Now you are my strongest and most trusted bird, go forth and find our medium friend Gimli. FLY! FLY! GO FORTH AND FIND OF WHAT WE SEEK." Gandalf walked back into the room. "Now Legolas we have to follow our winged ally, quickly."  
  
"Here little ones take my sword and take the horn of Gondor, call if in need of help." Legolas said, as he and Gandalf rode away.  
  
"How I do miss Boromir, he died in a worthy cause and a worthy way." Pippin grieved.  
  
"He died to save us of which he almost did not, and seeing as we got captured anyway how does that make it a worthy cause. If he was a better fighter....."  
  
"Silence this is no time for petty arguments, of what you speak of there is nothing we can do. Sam is dead, we have to help him so his soul can rest with the fates and the ones above. Now hurry we must get him down." Frodo interrupted.  
  
"I agree this is no time for disagreeing our friend is dead, we grew up with Sam, he was our family, well near enough,our friend a part of this fellowship, we stick together." Pippin agreed  
  
  
  
****  
  
"Gandalf there's Gimli....... GIMLI ARE YOU ALRIGHT, DID THE PERSON WHO MURDERED SAM HURT YOU IN ANYWAY!!!!!!"  
  
"Murdered Sam.........Is Sam dead?"  
  
"Why yes didn't the person who killed him take you here?"  
  
"Oh no I came here to get some mulled wine, I do not really take liking to beer, I used too but now I don't really drink beer, so I went out to buy a cask of the finest wine from Farmer Maggot, he only just began to sell his grape drinks. Sam, he is dead." Gimli looked to the stony path beneath him.  
  
"You could have bought wine from The Prancing Pony."  
  
"Ahh well Farmer Maggot makes good wine I really fancied some of his traditional mulled wine."  
  
"oh!"  
  
"Tell me is Sam really dead. You came back to life Gandalf, can Sam?"  
  
Gandalf shook his head. "It's unlikely!"  
  
"He is truly gone, truly, WHO DID THIS!"   
  
"Dear friend, we shall find out and we shall avenge his death, we will find who did this on Sam's deathbed we shall, SAM SHALL BE AVENGED!!!!!"  
  
*****************************  
  
I know that was bad, but please r+r and I would like your advice and if u want 2 criticise you may as long as its constructive please. I hope you found some enjoyment ( preferably not that it was so bad it was funny) I also do agree considering this was sad maybe not good choice of words, but if it is really bad I wont write more, and if you like it I will.  
  
  
  
  
  
:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):) 


End file.
